marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Simon Burns (Earth-616)
, Hercules, Son of Power, Hercules | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Andrew Burns (father); Barbara Burns (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 139 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Junior high school student (as of 1940) | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Jersey City, New Jersey | Creators = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | First = Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 6 | Last = Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = The story of Martin Simon Burns has its beginnings in ancient Egypt, where apparently the knowledge of reincarnation was learned and became a well guarded secret. However, the only account into Burns's origins state the secret was lost upon the fall of the Pharaoh's of Egypt, but learned by a being posing as Hercules. When his mortal form finally died, his soul would end up in Valhalla. When Adolf Hitler rose to power and began World War II, it prompted "Hercules" to ask his father "Jupiter" to allow him to be reborn on Earth to defend America from the forthcoming Fifth Columnists who would invade the country. "Hercules" was then reincarnated in the body of young Martin Burns. Martin would have superior strength, and realizing that he could harm someone would pretend to be meek and timid so as to avoid conflicts which may reveal his true power. On Burns' 15th birthday his home was visited by a mysterious figure to drop off a package for the boy. Left in Martin's room while the boy was sleeping, Martin would be awoken by a living shadow that would inform him that he would become a hero and that his country was being invaded by Nazi spies. Dawning his costume, he would be christened Marvel Boy and would rush into action to stop a carload of Nazi spies who just smuggled into the country aboard a U-Boat. Capturing them, he would learn that their ringleaders were located in Washington D.C. and were preparing for the day to attack America from within. Leaving the captured spies for the FBI, Marvel Boy would rush to Washington, D.C. and smash the operation, leaving the masterminds for the authorities as well. The next day, Martin would resume his normal life of a timid school boy, his parents blissfully unaware of his sons involvement in the capture of spies when the story hit the press the next day. Subsequent adventures of Marvel Boy remain unrecorded and his ultimate fate is unrevealed. | Powers = Superhuman strength, superhuman speed and superhuman durability. | Abilities = | Strength = 7 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The fact that Marvel Boy is the reincarnation of Hercules seems unlikely given the history of the Greek demigod. The involvement of Jupiter (Zeus) is also questionable as well. Why Hercules, an Olympian would be in Valhalla which is the home for the warrior dead of the Asgardians also adds to the lack of credibility to this origin. If this story is not merely a fabrication, the true identity of "Hercules" and "Jupiter" are unrevealed. * Martin Simon Burns should not be confused with Martin Oksner Burns a young man who in 1943 was empowered by a being calling himself Hercules and who also called himself Marvel Boy. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}